


Snuggle Bunnies

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, huddle for warmth, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sleepover at Daehyun hyung and Youngjae hyung's room!" Junhong cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Utter, utter ridiculousness. For the 'Huddle for Warmth' prompt at the [Abridged B.A.P Trope Bingo card](http://pisudori-play.livejournal.com/37300.html).

"But hyung, don't you think they're going to …"

"Shhhh!" Himchan puts a finger to his lip. "Jongup-ah, quiet."

Jongup nods, and in a stage whisper says, "But hyung, don't you think they're going to wake up when we open the door?"

He’s not much quieter than he was the first time.

Himchan sighs. "Not if we’re all very quiet. Youngjae sleeps like the dead, and Daehyunnie took cold medicine. He'll be out like a light."

Junhong just watches, uneasily. "Hyung, don't you think this is kind of …."

Himchan scrunches his nose. "What?"

"Mean," Junhong says. "Don't you think it's kind of mean?"

Himchan glances at the can in his hand, and back up at Junhong. "Well, Yonggukkie is going to be pissed if we use all his shaving cream, but I'll buy him more …" Actually, he doesn't feel bad at all about pranking the vocal line. Those idiots have it coming. They replaced all the music on his iPod with self-help audio books; he does NOT need to say the word, and be the word, thank you very much.

Junhong sighs. "Okay, hyung. If you’re sure.”

Himchan pats him on the cheek. The maknae is an obedient minion. Quietly, quietly, they creep towards the door to Youngjae and Daehyun's room. Himchan charmed an extra key card out of the downstairs desk. Very soon, revenge will be his.

He slides the key through the slot. The air-conditioning is noisy, and the blinds are open. As expected, the room is kind of a mess. Quietly, trailed by Junhong and Jongup, he goes to the first bed …

The first bed is empty.

Himchan narrows his eyes. "If those idiots snuck out they're going to end up doing the dishes for the next five years," he mutters. It's just like them to ruin his clever plans for revenge.

There's a quiet, huffy, sleeping breath from the other bed. Oh. Oh!

Daehyung and Youngjae haven't snuck out. They're both in bed -- in the _same_ bed -- and by the looks of it, they're snuggling.

"Junhonggie, let me have your phone. I _have_ to get a picture of this."

There's another snuffling, sleepy breath. Daehyun shifts. Youngjae, hood of his sweatshirt pulled up over his head, cuddles closer into Daehyun's side.

"Huh," Jongup says, sitting down on the unoccupied bed. "Do you think there's something wrong with this one?"

Junhong wrinkles his nose. "I think there's something wrong with this room. It's freezing in here." He wraps his arms around himself.

Himchan ignores them and tries to compose his shot for maximum future embarrassment. Yes, this is the right angle -- Youngjae's peaceful sleeping face tucked under Daehyun's chin, Daehyun's arm just resting on Youngjae's waist. Himchan presses the button. The flash goes off.

"What … What are you doing?"

Blinking, Daehyun sits up. "Hyung, what are you doing in here?"

Himchan can barely contain himself. This picture is way better revenge than some stupid shaving cream prank. This is a revenge that is going to keep on avenging. "I just came in here to say hi to my favorite dongsaengs."

"Hyung, I thought I was your favorite dongsaeng," Junhong says, petulant.

Himchan ignores him. "I didn't realize I was going to be interrupting anything."

Youngjae, awake now, scowls. "You're interrupting my sleep." His hair is sticking up and there are big circles under his eyes. He blinks.

"I'm not interrupting anything _special_?"

Daehyun scrunches his face. "Sleep is always special, hyung."

Youngjae nods.

Himchan rolls his eyes. "Kids, maybe i'm being too oblique for your underdeveloped sense of innuendo, but what are you doing in bed with each other?"

Junhong laughs, sudden and loud, and then stifles it and stares, wide eyed, like he’s surprised _he_ got the joke.

Daehyun and Youngjae just look at each other.

"The air conditioning is broken or something," Youngjae says, shrugging. "It was warmer this way."

Really. These kids. "Why didn't you just call the front desk?"

Daehyun shakes his head. "Hyung, they would have had to send someone up to bang around and turn on all the lights. Neither of us wanted to deal with that, and I didn't want to bother Manager hyung."

Youngjae rolls his eyes. "Neither of us knew how to say 'air conditioner' in English, anyway." He flops his head back. "Ugh. Tiiiiired."

Daehyun nods. "Yeah," he says. "It's the middle of the night. You're welcome to stay here, but we're going back to sleep."

"Sleepover in Daehyun hyung and Youngjae hyung's room!" Junhong cries. He jumps on the bed. Youngjae groans, but Daehyun slides over and makes space for Junhong to slide right between them. Junhong worms his way under the covers and lies there looking totally content.

Jongup grabs the blanket off the empty bed and lies down at their feet.

"You too, Jongup?" Himchan asks, aghast.

Jongup wraps the blankets totally around himself, so just his head sticks out. "It looks cozy, hyung."

Himchan sticks out his lower lip.

Junhong has thrown his arm over Youngjae's shoulder, and Daehyun's eyes are already closed.

"Fine," Himchan says. "Someone has to be in charge. Move over, Jongup-ah."

Before Himchan can find a comfortable spot (Junhong's knees are the boniest) the door opens again.

It's Yongguk.

He stares at them.

"What are guys doing?"

"Sleepover party," Junhong murmurs.

Yongguk opens his mouth, and then shuts it.

"Don't think you're getting out of this, Bbang," Himchan mutters. He pats the tiny square of space between his side and the wall. "Get over here."

Yongguk climbs on the bed, stepping all over Youngjae and Zelo and elbowing Himchan in the side. He squeezes into the tiny space by the wall. Himchan huffs and throws a corner of the blanket over him. He goes totally still when Youngguk's arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

“We fit better this way," Yongguk says.

"Mmm," Himchan says.

"Hyung, your foot is jabbing me," Jongup says.

Himchan moves his foot.

"Not you, hyung. Yonggukkie hyung."

Yongguk moves his foot.

"Okay, everyone be quiet right now," Youngjae says, in a low voice. For someone who is a huge dork, he can be kind of intimidating when he wants to.

Himchan would never, ever tell him that.

They're quiet for a long time, long enough that the dongsaengs are all asleep. Himchan listens to them breathe, peaceful and steady. It's really not very comfortable all piled up like this, not nearly as comfortable as it would be in the big soft bed he has all to himself back in his room.

"You okay?" Yongguk whispers, breath hot on Himchan's neck.

"I'm good," Himchan says, closing his eyes.

It's not as comfortable, but it’s a whole lot warmer and yeah, Himchan’s actually pretty good where he’s at.


End file.
